Puffle Roundup
Puffle Roundup is a mini-game in Club Penguin that is located in the Pet Shop. The objective of the game is to round up all the Puffles into a pen. When playing, the player must move his/her cursor to herd Puffles into the pen. The player has 120 seconds in each round. The score depends on how many puffles were successfully caught multiplied by the number of seconds left divided by ten. If Puffles are driven out of the area, they will escape. The game used to feature all breeds of puffle, except red, which was added after the original version of the game was made. When Club Penguin gave double coins for the game, the red puffle was added. The Yellow Puffle and White Puffle have been seen but they not common to be found. On October 23, 2010, the Orange Puffle was introduced into this game. It is one of the least popular games due to its length but it is proven to be one of the most useful games to earn coin revenue. A handy hint to figure out how many coins you will get, is simply the length of time it took you to do round them up. That is, if you round all ten puffles. The game was at the Snow Forts before it was moved to the Pet Shop, because puffles were first seen and collected there. Puffle sensitivity Each Puffle is more sensitive to the cursor (they move certain distances away from the cursor). Here is a list of the Puffles, from least sensitive to most sensitive. #White #Blue #Yellow #Orange #Black #Purple #Red #Pink #Green #Brown Puffle Speed Each Puffle has low speed and fast speed. Fast Speed Puffles #Red Puffles #Brown Puffles #Purple Puffles #Pink Puffles #Green Puffles #Black Puffles Slow Puffles #Blue Puffles #White Puffles #Orange Puffles *Note that Yellow Puffles can be fast or slow. Secrets *When a puffle is nearly to the location that they will escape, don't herd any other puffle but just move your mouse out of the Club Penguin screen and push your mouse in front of the puffle and the puffle will turn the other way and run back to the place. So then you can push the puffle together with the others. Glitches *There was once a serious glitch that when players manage to complete 3 rounds and start another one, they will get removed from the server. The glitch has now been fixed. *There is a glitch that if a puffle is in the pen, and your mouse presses against it, the puffle will escape. The glitch has not been fixed. *There is a serious glitch that if you get all of the puffles in the pen, a glitch will happen. If the timer is NOT up where it should be, it should say: Caught 0000, Escaped: 0000. Trivia *The Puffle Roundup area is based on the Snow Room from Penguin Chat 3. *Despite puffle redesigns, the puffles retain their previous looks in-game. It is possible, however, that it may be updated to include the redesigns. *There are no stamps for this game, so making the only game in the Pet Shop which does not have stamps. *The location where this game takes place is the Puffle Roundup Area. *If played a lot, it is actually the fastest way to earn money. Names in Other Languages Gallery roundup.png|Gameplay in-game. SWF *Puffle Roundup *Music Category:Games Category:Job Games Category:Puffle Games Category:No Stamps Game